Good Company
by watchitstark
Summary: Shaw had never expected to enjoy Vickers's company. MereBeth - ES/MV - Elizabeth Shaw/Meredith Vickers femmeslash.


**Good Company**

Somehow Vickers had followed her into the ship. Shaw and David both weren't sure how the blonde had survived; she hadn't had any oxygen left and the redhead was sure that she had been crushed. She wasn't telling either. The android had set them upon their course and confided in the redhead that they were possibly going to be on the ship for months, looking for the origin of her Engineers. At least it didn't look as though they had any extra live things on the ship to take with them for once; the ship had been properly secured finally.

"You should probably get into one of the cryo-chambers," the blonde android suggested on the second day of their voyage.

"I hate being frozen," the scientist whined. "I spent two years lying in a pod dreaming. If these are to be my last months, or years, then I intend to be awake for them."

"Do you know if there is sufficient consumable food and water on board to sustain you?"

"Have you been in what I have worked out equates as the kitchen? We're stocked for years, even with there being two of us."

"I don't really want to be frozen either," the blonde interjected.

"See? So we'll stay awake and get extremely bored and I'll probably want to kill the both of you within two weeks," she laughed.

"I'm sure the feeling will be mutual," Vickers couldn't resist, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"It seems as though you already dislike me, looks like you've got a head start."

"Ooh, lucky me," she responded sarcastically. "I suppose there's nothing to do but talk to each other?"

"Literally nothing," David chimed in cheerfully.

"Brilliant," she sighed. "Have either of you got any hilarious anecdotes?" They both shook their heads. "No, me neither."

**~kdjgoHFAE~**

They'd survived each other's company for a whole month. In fact, Vickers and Shaw had almost started to like each other. Neither of them trusted David, but they needed him to fly the ship and talk to the Engineers when they finally got there. David was like this really annoying shadow that stopped them from drinking or eating too much, just in case, and was always there so they couldn't even discuss his intentions in peace. They couldn't do anything in peace, to be honest, and neither one of them was prepared to risk inducing sinister intentions that has previously been hidden. Eventually it got to be too much. The two women were having a lovely conversation about their past and he was there, of course, looking at them, listening in to every word they said.

"David, you've already watched my dreams, so you really have to watch me everyday too?" the redhead snapped. "Can't you just go somewhere else? Possibly decode some more of the runes on the ship or something?"

"Oh, erm, of course. I had not realised that you were still upset about that?"

"Of course I am," she sighed. Now, I'll see you tomorrow or whenever, okay?" He left the room and the blonde sprung up to lock the door behind him.

"Oh thank God, he's actually so terribly creepy and I do not believe he realises it."

"Of course he doesn't, we'd have to tell him and we're both too scared to," they laughed at that, and grinned at each other. "One of us needs to grow a spine… Just one between the two of us will do," the redhead grinned.

"You preformed an emergency C-section upon yourself under only very mild pain relief and you won't stand up to an android?" the CEO asked in disbelief.

"An android that is the only one here who can communicate with the Engineers or fly this ship."

"This ship's flying itself, you know that."

"Yes, but if we need to make an emergency escape, we need him."

"Why not just disconnect his head again?"

"Why don't you just disconnect his head?" the redhead retorted.

"Touché," she laughed. They sat quietly for a moment in this foreign ship that they didn't understand but had grown accustomed to.

Shaw finally broke the quiet that had spread over them. "How is it that even when there is no night and day I still find that it's easier to sleep during what would be night?" Her watch was set on Earth time, GMT to be exact, because it wasn't like there was a way to calculate the actual time of wherever they were in space.

"You should just swap sides of the world," Vickers offered with a laugh. "Add 12 hours and call it Australia."

"I bet I'll still stay up for most of the night," she whined. "Though it's not like it truly matters, so long as we're keeping ourselves healthy we can do pretty much whatever we want."

"So wasting time sleeping late into the day really isn't a problem, though I'd be rather annoyed if you started jogging around the ship while I was trying to sleep," she laughed. They'd had to get some exercise in somehow, to make sure that they were still in good shape, so they'd taken to jogging laps around the ship, often racing each other. "It's a shame about the lack of reading material on board, I could have finally got around to reading all of those books that I've been wanting to read."

"Of all the things to bother you, that's a rather odd one," she laughed.

"You were the one that was lamenting on the lack of music just a few days ago," she reminded her.

"Hey, music is great for all occasions. And I didn't say that I don't agree, I'm saying that it wasn't such a big thing. Music helps me sleep and helps me concentrate and it's especially helpful for when I want to write."

"You write?" Vickers couldn't keep the surprise from colouring her voice.

"It's not that surprising," she laughed. "Sure, I've written a couple of sci-fi novels, they've mostly just been twisting myths and legends into something vaguely believable. I suppose when we get back I could write a pretty good and exciting auto-biography, right?"

"You should, I could write one also and we can compete for sales," the blonde smirked. "Mine would be more successful of course."

"Oh, of course," Shaw made a sorry attempt to keep as much sarcasm as possible out of her voice.

"It would be, because you are a scientist."

"And you're a business woman," the doctor retorted. "Actually, have you still been acting CEO of Weyland Industries for the past two years?"

"I have, actually, though I basically have had someone else running it."

"So they're the acting, acting CEO?"

"Of course not, they're the Vice-Exec obviously," the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, sorry. Anyway, what does that even have to do with your auto-biography being better than mine?"

"Everyone knows that people who have an affinity for Maths and/or Science aren't anywhere near as good at English unless they're genius level and to be honest I doubt that," she scoffed.

"I resent that. I am a published author and could actually definitely be a genius."

"But you're not," she protested. "What books have you published anyway?"

"I have a pseudonym for a reason! Just because I was never part of the Gifted and Talented Program at school does not mean that I don't have a genius level IQ."

"Someone's obviously still a little bitter," she teased. "If you'd just tell me the name you publish under then we could nip this whole thing in the bud."

"No, you're the only person I've ever told that I've had anything published; my agent and publicist have never even met me. I don't even tell most people that I write."

"I feel honoured," the blonde said sarcastically.

"You know, you actually should. Because I've actually told you a lot of little things that you don't even think about and yet not many people know that much about me," she stood up, clearly agitated. "You don't even care even though you now know that I've told you something that is really important," she sighed. "You're actually such a bitch," she came to a stop in front of the still seated woman.

"You don't have the right to talk to me like that," she replied angrily, standing up so that she could tower over the smaller woman.

"Look, even now you're using your stature as an advantage!" she had to raise her head just to look her in the eye. The blonde just smirked and stepped even closer, so that the height difference was even more pronounced.

"Awh, you shouldn't have stood up," she mocked and Elizabeth stood completely still just looking up at the blonde for a long moment.

"You're rather annoying sometimes," she murmured, then grabbed her chin and kissed her, hard. Before the blonde really knew what she was doing her hands were on the redhead's hips and she was returning the kiss feverishly. When they finally pulled apart brown eyes were open wide in shock and her hands were tangled in blonde hair.

"You have no idea how many times I have thought about doing that," the breathless redhead managed.

"Probably not as many times as I have," Meredith retorted and then initiated another kiss.

"Everything's a competition that you have to win, isn't it?" the doctor muttered as she wrapped her arms around a pale neck.

"You don't really mind," she said as sweetly as she could manage.

"Oh, sure I don't," she laughed but let herself be pulled in for another kiss. The months they had left on the ship suddenly didn't seem like quite the ordeal they had when they'd set out.


End file.
